Controller/Pilot Data Link Communications (CPDLC) are typically utilized by a flight crew member for exchanging air traffic control information with an air traffic control (ATC) center. Each ATC center is part of an airspace that follows a standard defining which CPDLC version is supported in that airspace. Different CPDLC versions support different sets of CPDLC messages. Access to the CPDLC is provided through a human machine interface (HMI). Typical peer ground CPDLC applications have a unique CPDLC version that each ATC center supports. Furthermore, which messages are supported and which messages are unsupported in that airspace or by that ATC center may not be clear to the crew members. Presently, when an aircraft enters into a particular airspace, the crew member needs to log into that airspace's air traffic control system, and it is not always known which message set version a particular ATC center supports. This introduces a point of confusion for the crew members because as they connect to various ATC centers with different CPDLC versions supported, they have to know the associated CPDLC version and select the correct messages that correspond with that CPDLC version.